VA papeles invertidos
by mary0519
Summary: todos han leído la secuela de academia de vampiros y sus diferentes historias en diferentes espacios que pasaria si la historia se repite pero con los personajes invertidos si nuestro Dios ruso se convirtiera en una Diosa espero sus opiniones para crearlo
1. Chapter 1

Buenos días, se que todos han leído las historias de academia de vampiros desde varios puntos de vista y diferentes escenarios pero que les parece si los papeles se invirtieran si nuestro Dios Ruso (Dimitri Belikov se convirtiera en Dimitri Hathawey) y nuestra querida Rosemarie Hathawey se convirtiera en Rosemarie Belikov me gustaría saber sus opiniones si están de acuerdo para reescribir esta historia

Con cariño Mary


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Esta historia y personajes son de Richelle Mead, no es la primera vez que me he leído los libros y las diferentes versiones que han presentado y cada vez que los leo me pregunto como seria si los papeles cambiaran si nuestra querida Rosemarie Hathaway fuera Rosemarie Belikov y nuestro dios Dimitri Belikov fuera Dimitri Hathaway que dicen. este es mi primer fanfic me gustaría saber sus opiniones sobre este capítulo espero que lo disfruten

Punto De Vista De Dimitri

Sentí su miedo antes de escuchar sus gritos. Su pesadilla golpeó, sacándome de mis propios sueños, que habían tenido algo que ver con una playa y una chica sexi aplicándome crema bronceadora. Imágenes –suyas, no mías – se precipitaron a través de mi mente: fuego y sangre, el olor del humo, el metal retorcido de un coche.

Las imágenes me envolvieron, asfixiándome, hasta que alguna parte racional de mi cerebro me recordó que ése no era mi sueño. Me desperté, con los mechones de mi oscuro cabello, pegados en mi frente. Iván estaba acostado en su cama, retorciéndose y gritando. Salté de la mía y,

rápidamente, crucé los pocos metros que nos separaban. "Iván," dije, sacudiéndolo. "Iván, despierta"

Sus gritos disminuyeron, siendo sustituidos por suaves quejidos.

-"André," gimió el. "Oh Dios" Le ayudé a sentarse. "Iván, ya no estás allí, despierta"

Después de algún tiempo, sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse y, en la débil luz, pude ver un parpadeo de consciencia que comenzaba a despertarse. Su frenética respiración disminuyó, y él se inclinó hacia atrás, descansando su cabeza en la baranda de su cama. "Está bien" le dije con cuidado. "Está todo bien". "Tuve ese sueño" "Sí, lo sé"

Permanecimos sentados durante varios minutos, sin decir nada más. Cuando sentí que se había calmado, me incliné sobre la mesa que estaba entre nuestras camas y encendí la lámpara. Brilló débilmente, pero ninguno de nosotros necesitaba mucho para ver. Atraído por la luz, nuestro compañero felino, Oscar, se posó en la ventana abierta. Se mantuvo a una distancia segura de mí – por alguna razón, a los animales no les gustan los Dhampirs – pero saltó sobre la cama y frotó su cabeza contra ivan, ronroneando suavemente. Los animales no tenían problemas con los Moroi,

Sonriendo, el rascó su barbilla y sentí que se calmaba aún más. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te alimentaste?" Pregunté estudiando su rostro. Su piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre. Tenía unas enormes ojeras, y tenía un aire de debilidad. ¿hace como... dos días, ¿verdad? ¿Tres? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?" Él se encogió intentando no mirarme a los ojos. "Estabas ocupado. No quise—" "¡A la porra con eso!" Dije, cambiando a una posición mejor. No me extrañó que pareciera tan débil. Oscar, no queriéndome más cerca, se bajó de la cama y volvió a la ventana donde podría mirarnos desde una distancia segura.

"Vamos. Hagámoslo"

"Dimitri –"

"Vamos. Te hará sentir mejor"

Haciéndome una coleta incliné la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando mi cuello al descubierto.

Lo vi vacilar, pero la vista de mi cuello y lo que éste ofrecía resultó ser demasiado tentador. Una expresión hambrienta cruzó su rostro, su boca se abrió ligeramente, exponiendo los colmillos que el mantenía ocultos al estar viviendo entre la gente. Aquellos colmillos contrastaban de una manera extraña con el resto de sus rasgos. Cuando sus dientes se acercaron a mi piel, sentí mi corazón latir aceleradamente con una mezcla de miedo y anticipación. Siempre odiaba el sentimiento que venía después, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer, era una debilidad de la que no podía librarme.

Sus colmillos me mordieron, con fuerza, y gemí en la breve explosión de dolor.

Entonces desapareció, sustituyéndose por un maravilloso y excelente placer que se extendió por mi cuerpo. Era mejor que cualquiera de las veces que me había emborrachado. Mejor que el sexo – o eso es lo que me imaginé, ya que nunca lo había hecho. Era una manta de puro y refinado placer, que me envolví y me prometía que todo iría bien en el mundo. Las sustancias químicas en su saliva provocaron una descarga de endorfina, y perdí la noción del mundo, perdí la noción de quien yo era. Entonces, lamentablemente, todo terminó. Ocurrió en menos de un minuto. Él se apartó, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano mientras me observaba.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Yo... Sí." Me acosté en la cama, mareado por la pérdida de sangre. "Sólo necesito dormir un poco. Estoy bien." Sus ojos, de un color verde pálido, me miraron con preocupación. Entonces se puso de pie. "Voy a buscarte algo de comer" Mis protestas salieron tarde de mi boca, él ya se había marchado antes de decir algo. El zumbido que provocaba el mordisco disminuyó en cuanto el rompió la conexión, pero aún quedaba una pequeña presencia en mis venas y sentí que una tonta sonrisilla me cruzaba los labios. Giré la cabeza y miré a Óscar que permanecía sentado en la ventana.

"No sabes lo que te estás perdiendo" Le dije. Su atención se centraba en algo que había fuera. Estaba agazapado y erizó su pelo negro. Su cola se movía nerviosamente. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció y me obligué a levantarme. El mundo dio un giro y decidí esperar a que se pusiera derecho antes de intentar levantarme. Cuando lo logré, el mareo regresó y esta vez se negó a desaparecer. Aun así me sentí lo suficientemente bien como para dar un traspié hasta la ventana y mirar fuera junto a Óscar. Él me lanzó una mirada cautelosa, que apenas duró unos segundos, y luego volvió a centrarse en aquello que había llamado su atención.

La calle estaba oscura y tranquila. Eran las tres de la mañana, la única hora en la cual el campus universitario se tranquilizaba, al menos un poco. La casa en la que habíamos alquilado una habitación durante los últimos ocho meses estaba situada en una calle residencial junto a otras viejas casas con las que no armonizaban. Al otro lado de la carretera, una farola parpadeaba, casi a punto de apagarse, pero aún emitía suficiente luz como para dejarme ver las formas de coches y de los edificios. Podía distinguir la silueta de los árboles, arbustos de nuestro viejo patio.

Y… a una mujer mirándome.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

 **Quiero informar que los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Richelle Mead**

 **Punto De Vista De Rose**

Después de meses de búsqueda y semanas de confirmación logramos dar con el paradero del príncipe Dragomir y su amigo Hathaway, eran las 3 de la mañana y un aire fresco corría por las calles de portland estábamos fuera de la casa tenia una vista clara de todos los movimientos que había en la habitación sin embargo nos quedamos ahí esperando el momento perfecto para la extraerlos. Quería estar seguro antes de realizar cualquier movimiento. Cada uno de los guardianes estaban ubicados en sus puestos esperando mi orden para actuar, minutos después la lampara de la habitación se encendió mostrando una figura masculina parada en la ventana según los documentos que la academia me dio, seria Dimitri Hathaway y segundos después otra figura masculina se paró junto a él según la descripción dada no había duda de que era el príncipe Dragomir. Justo cuando iba a lar la orden para la extracción, alce mi brazo izquierdo con el puño cerrado para dar la orden de parar rogué para que ellos se dieran cuenta antes de dar el próximo paso pero no hubo mucha necesidad ya que se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en la habitación Iván se inclinó y empezó a alimentar de su amigo para todos era una indignación ver este hecho ya que para todos no era de mucho agrado ver a un moroi alimentarse de un dhampir pero sin embargo yo sentía admiración al ver que él se preocupaba por su amigo y estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa para mantenerlo a salvo.

Después de unos minutos Iván se retiró de la habitación y dando traspiés su compañero se paro en la ventana con rapidez retrocedí rogando para que no me hubiera visto o mejor que me confundiera con un joven del vecindario, pero como tenía una buena vista de la habitación noté como empacaba algunos artículos en una maleta, era hora de iniciar la extracción si los perdíamos ahora había pocas probabilidades de encontrarlas pronto de nuevo.

 **Punto De Vista De Dimitri**

Me estremecí al ver como la figura desaparecía en la oscuridad y por instinto lo primero que hice fue alejarme y empezar a empacar algunas cosas de Iván y mías estaba seguro de que habían visto lo que Iván y yo acabábamos de hacer, un poco pude ver que la mujer era alta y se fue alejando hacia las sombras, aunque pude ver a una figura masculina acercarse hacia ella antes de perderse en la oscuridad. Quien quiera que fuera, a Óscar no le gustaron. Sin contarme a mí, a él solía caerle bien la mayoría de la gente, mostrándose molesto sólo cuando esa gente representaba un peligro inminente. La mujer de allí fuera no había hecho nada que amenazase a Óscar, sin embargo, el gato sintió algo, algo que le puso en alerta. Algo parecido a lo que siempre sentía por mí. Una sensación fría me atravesó y, – aunque no completamente, – logro hacer desaparecer la sensación de felicidad del mordisco de Iván. Me aparté de la ventana, me vestí y empecé a empacar algunas cosas de Iván y mías y prepararnos para el escape. Después, cogí mi abrigo y el de Iván junto con nuestros bolsos. Me puse en los pies los primeros zapatos que vi y salí por la puerta.

Encontré a Iván en el piso de abajo, en la cocina, hurgando en la nevera, uno de nuestros compañeros de habitación, Jeremy, estaba sentado en la mesa, tenía una mano sobre la frente mientras miraba tristemente el libro de cálculo. Iván me miró con sorpresa. "Tenemos que irnos. Ahora." Sus ojos se abrieron y un segundo después lo comprendió. "¿Estás...hablando en serio? ¿Estás seguro?" Asentí. No podía explicarlo cómo lo sabía con certeza, simplemente lo sabía. Jeremy nos miró con curiosidad. "¿Qué sucede?" Una idea surgió en mi mente. "Iván, consigue las llaves de su coche." Él nos miró a una y a otra alternativamente. "¿Qué vas –?" Iván caminó hacia él sin vacilar. Su temor se deslizó dentro de mí a través del lazo psíquico que habíamos establecido, pero había algo más también: Su fe absoluta en que me ocuparía de todo, en que estaríamos seguros. Él sonrió ampliamente y lo miró fijamente a sus ojos. Por un momento, justo al principio, Jeremy se mostró confuso, entonces vi al esclavo apoderarse de él. Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos.

"Jeremy dame las llaves de tu auto, Jeremy buscó en un bolsillo y le entregó un juego de llaves que colgaban de un largo llavero rojo. "Gracias" Dijo Iván. "¿Dónde está aparcado?" "Calle abajo". "En la esquina con Brown. A cuatro manzanas." "Gracias." Repitió ella volviéndose. "En cuanto nos hayamos ido quiero que sigas estudiando. nunca nos conociste vives solo" los compañeros de cuarto que tenías se mudaron a otro lugar Él asintió atentamente". "Vamos" le dije a Iván. "Tenemos que irnos" Salimos en dirección a la esquina que nos había indicado. Yo aún estaba mareado por el mordisco y continuaba tropezando, incapaz de moverme tan rápido como quería. Iván tuvo que sujetarme un par de veces para evitar que cayera. Continuamente, la ansiedad que había en su mente me invadía. Intenté ignorarlo lo mejor que pude, pues también tenía mis propios miedos con los que lidiar. "Dimitri... ¿Qué vamos a hacer si nos atrapan?" Susurró. "No lo harán" Repuse con fiereza. "No se lo permitiré"

Simplemente iremos en coche hasta la estación de tren y de allí a Los Ángeles. Nos perderán la pista." Hice que pareciese simple. Siempre lo hacía, aunque no hubiera nada simple en huir de las personas con las que habíamos crecido. Llevábamos haciéndolo dos años, escondiéndonos dónde podíamos e intentando terminar el instituto. Nuestro último año acababa de comenzar, y vivir en un campus universitario parecía seguro. Estábamos tan cerca de la libertad. El no dijo nada más, y sentí cómo aumentaba su fe en mí. Yo era el que tomaba las riendas de la acción, quién se aseguraba de que las cosas sucediesen, – a pesar de que algunas veces lo hacía de forma imprudente. Él era la más razonable, el que pensaba las cosas y las analizaba profundamente antes de actuar. Ambos estilos tenían sus ventajas, pero por el momento, la imprudencia se imponía. No teníamos tiempo para vacilaciones. Iván y yo habíamos sido los mejores amigos desde el jardín de infancia, cuando nuestro profesor nos emparejó juntos en las lecciones para aprender a escribir. Obligar a un niño de cinco años a deletrear Iván Dragomir y Dimitri Hathaway va más allá de la simple crueldad, y nosotros, – o mejor dicho, yo, – respondí a ello apropiadamente. Arrojé el libro a nuestro profesor y le llamé bastardo fascista. No sabía lo que significaban aquellas palabras, pero aprendí cómo se acierta a un blanco móvil.

Iván y yo habíamos sido inseparables desde entonces. "¿Oyes eso?" preguntó de pronto.

Me llevó unos segundos reconocer lo que sus agudizados sentidos ya habían oído. Pasos, moviéndose rápidamente. Hice una mueca. Aún nos quedaban dos manzanas más por recorrer. "Tenemos que correr" dije cogiéndolo del brazo. "Pero no puedes –" "Corre" Puse toda mi voluntad para no desmayarme sobre la acera. Mi cuerpo se negaba a correr después de perder sangre o mientras aún estuviese metabolizando los efectos de su saliva. Pero ordené a mis músculos que dejasen de fastidiar y se pegaran a Iván mientras nuestros pies golpeaban sobre el asfalto. Normalmente yo podría haber corrido con ella sin ningún esfuerzo extra –especialmente porque él estaba descalzo –, pero esta noche ella era todo lo que me mantenía derecha.

Los pasos de nuestros perseguidores se escuchaban más fuertes, más cercanos. Delante de nosotras pude distinguir el Honda verde de Jeremy. Oh Dios, si pudiéramos simplemente alcanzarlo –. A tres metros del coche, unos hombres se interpusieron en nuestro camino. Nos detuvimos bruscamente, y tiré de Iván hacia atrás Y con unos movimientos que había practicado logre golpearlos y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que eran los guardianes de la academia.

Después de las sombras salió ella, la mujer había visto a través de la calle mirándome. Ella era mayor que nosotros, quizá unos veinti-pocos, y muy alta probablemente de unos dos metros. En otras circunstancias, – digamos cuando no estuviera obstruyendo nuestra desesperada huida, – habría pensado que ella era atractiva. Pelo con largos rizos oscuros sujetado en una cola de caballo. Y ojos marrones. Un abrigo largo y marrón, – un guardapolvo, creo que se llama así.

 **Punto De Vista De Rose**

Hable por la radio "este es el equipo A haremos nuestro movimiento, quiero saber tan pronto como salgan de la casa" Un minuto después "informando aquí el equipo B salieron por el frente, se dirigen al este hacia Brown" en un segundo todos estaban reunidos rodeando todas las salidas listos para detener su escape, cuando llegué al lugar los vi al instante no puedo negar que lo que estaba viendo era algo muy gracioso pero mi cara de guardián no me permitía expresarlo Iván estaba parado junto al auto mientras su amigo peleaba con algunos guardianes, ellos me vieron con asombró cuando Sali de la sombra, "déjenlo en paz" –"no lo toquen" repetía constantemente el chico, príncipe Iván Dragomir mi nombre es Rosemarie Belikov y vengo a llevarlo de vuelta a la academia san Vladimir…


End file.
